


Finding the Right Words

by poselikeateam



Series: The Witcher: Director's Cut [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg are in Cahoots, Jaskier | Dandelion Being Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, John Mulaney References, M/M, Married Characters, Married Life, Multi, OT3, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, Soft Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Understanding Jaskier | Dandelion, and are very soft, they all love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poselikeateam/pseuds/poselikeateam
Summary: If you asked Jaskier thirty years ago, he never would have guessed (or believed) that he'd be married by now. He certainly never would have guessed that he'd be married to two people, and definitely not that those two people would be Yennefer of Vengerberg and Geralt of Rivia.That's the path his life has taken, though, and he's nothing if not adaptable. Now that his dynamic with Yen has changed, though, he can't help but wonder how his wife prefers to be talked about in polite company.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: The Witcher: Director's Cut [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912885
Comments: 9
Kudos: 184





	Finding the Right Words

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine this in the same 'verse as _In Sickness & In Flames_ but it isn't outright stated so I didn't tag it "Fae Jaskier". You can imagine him as whatever you want tbh.

"So," Jaskier says, drawing it out pointedly. Yennefer sighs and closes her book with a purposeful _snap_ , but joke's on her, because he knows the difference now, between a Yennefer who's actually annoyed with him and a Yennefer who's fond. Most of the time, at least. This is a very fond Yennefer, is his point.

"Yes?" she asks, sounding exceptionally put-upon. 

And now comes the hard part. Getting Yennefer to talk about feelings is about as easy as getting Geralt to talk about feelings. The difference is in what technique works for her. With Geralt, he waits until the witcher is just relaxed enough that he won't outright flee. It's not easy to get him to that point, but Jaskier has his ways. 

With Yennefer, it's different, and it took him far longer to figure her out. He'll admit to that. Fortunately, he has all the time in the world, and even more fortunately it hadn't taken nearly that long. Yennefer doesn't respond well to being tricked into a conversation. She likes knowing what he's angling for before he can really make his case, likes feeling like the ball's in her court. He's fine with that. He's adaptable.

If he plopped himself down at the table Geralt was trying to work at and started staring at him with obvious puppy-dog eyes and kicking his chair, he's pretty sure the witcher would just leave. Yennefer, though, gets to play at being annoyed, gets to act like indulging him in conversation is a favour that she's granting him, and if that helps her feel more comfortable then he's more than willing to work with it.

It's a game, just like everything else between them. There's a delicate balance to maintain, and he loves the thrill of a challenge. He hums, pretending to consider, even though they both know that he's scripted this whole thing in his head at least ten times over. Then, finally, he says, "You know... now that we're _married_..."

Yennefer rolls her eyes. "You're planning on making me regret every poor decision that got us to this point?" she offers. 

He splutters with mock indignation, reeling back as if struck. "Well! I never—!"

"Never what?" she counters. "Slept with a married woman that you were supposed to?"

And, oh, he knows that she likes getting a rise out of him, but it's almost unfair how good she is at it. 

At first, he'd thought that he was jealous of Yennefer for her relationship with Geralt. And, to be fair, he absolutely was! After all, he had known (and been desperately in love with) the witcher for far longer. It pains him to admit, though, as a master of all things romantic, that he didn't realise that he was also jealous _of Geralt_. Yennefer is mean, and scary, but also fierce, powerful, gorgeous, sexy, witty—

And he's gotten lost in thought again. Whoops. Really, though, with spouses like his, can he be blamed?

They bicker and banter a little more, because no amount of love and understanding would make either of them give that up. If anything, they've perfected the art of getting on one another's nerves over the years. The only times they work together are in bed, and when it involves Geralt or Ciri. 

(As a side note, they aren't allowed to plan birthday parties together anymore. It's a real shame, if you ask Jaskier.)

Finally, they get back to the topic at hand. "So," Jaskier says again, "now that we _are_ blissfully wed—"

"If that's what you're calling it," she mumbles. He ignores it. 

"How am I meant to talk about you?" he asks, for once speaking plainly. She gives him a look, and he hastens to explain, "I mean, you know how we were before — and that's fine if you want to maintain that whole _bitter, catty enemies_ vibe. I just want to know where we stand in the public eye, so to speak, and what — if anything — I can say about my gorgeous, scary, magic wife."

She snorts indelicately in that way that Jaskier has learned is actually very fond. When she realises that he actually means to get an answer from her, she sighs again. "I don't know," she says, vaguely uncomfortable with this whole _earnesty_ thing of his. "Just... don't say I'm a bitch and you hate me."

**

"I mean, honestly," Jaskier says, moving his hands in that animated way of his. Geralt rolls his eyes and moves their drinks but otherwise doesn't say or do anything. It's easier to let him just get it all out of his system. "The bar has never been lower!"

"Hmm," says Geralt in all the right places, hiding a smirk in his ale. Maybe marriage does make a man soft. Not that he cares, anymore, not really. 

"I would never say, not even as a joke, that our wife is a bitch and I hate her," Jaskier insists, suddenly very serious. They both ignore that he used to say things like that constantly, because that was then and this is now, and things and people change. As it is, there is no question of the love and devotion he has for either of them, and the animated and passionate way he speaks now is a testament to that. "That is _not_ true. Our wife is a bitch, and I like her _so much_. She is a dynamite, five-foot, magical bitch, and she is the _best_." 

And at that Geralt actually laughs, a proper bark of laughter. When the three of them first got together he'll admit he had his doubts. He had feelings for Yennefer, which was sort of easy — at least, he sort of admitted he had them — and he had feelings for Jaskier, which was... admittedly a fucking mess. They spent decades, the three of them, in this messy tangle that couldn't even be called a proper love-triangle so much as it was just a twisted, knotted, frayed ball of string. Geralt and Yennefer, together, are a terrible couple. Somehow, though, when they add _Jaskier_ , everything slots into place so easily. 

He and Yennefer might be two of the most emotionally repressed people on the whole damned Continent, and they are willing to own that. Jaskier has never tried to change them, really — he tries to get them to talk about things, but if they express discomfort he backs off. He genuinely cares. Geralt still, sometimes, has no idea what to do with this whole _being cared for_ thing, but he manages.


End file.
